


Chocolates

by PuddlemereUnited



Series: February Prompts Drabbles [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddlemereUnited/pseuds/PuddlemereUnited
Summary: Denali is too stubborn to reschedule a date, Olivia tries to help her.
Relationships: Denali/Rosé (Drag Race)
Series: February Prompts Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146053
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticNachoKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNachoKitten/gifts).



> ChaoticNachoKitten asked me to write a sickfic for her.  
> I have never done a sickfic before, but this is my take on it. I hope this is what you meant, hun.  
> I had fun writing this!  
> Love you lots!

Olivia looked over to her friend, she had an important date tonight, that she had been talking about for the last week and now she’s sick. Denali looked absolutely like shit, she had big dark circles under her eyes, red nose and above all her complexion was ghostly white. She was situated on their couch, with the thickest blanket they owned and she was still shivering like she was freezing to death. Olivia felt bad for her, but also her conscience didn’t agree with Denali when she had said that she would go out anyway. 

“Nali, look at you,” Olivia started carefully, intending on changing Denali’s mind. “Are you sure you want to go on this date?” She gently placed a hand on Denali’s forehead, to feel if she was having a fever. 

“Mhmpf, yes, I need to go.” replied Denali, her voice hoarse and mechanic. Olivia decided right then and there, she needed to keep her friend home. She couldn’t let her leave the house like this. “Could you make me some more of that good soup, that worked perfectly last time I was sick?” Denali questioned. 

“Of course.” Olivia stood up from her spot where she had knelt in front of Denali, in a quick glimpse she saw her friend’s phone on the side table, unsupervised. This would be breaking into her privacy, but knowing Denali, there was probably no other way to stop her from going out tonight. She had to take matters into her own hands. In passing she grabbed the phone quickly, hurrying into her kitchen to prepare some soup that Denali had asked for. One last glance at Denali proved that she was right, she seemed to have fallen asleep yet again. 

They had been friends for four years now and she had had to use Denali’s phone more than once before, whenever she had misplaced hers yet again and she couldn’t find it. Quickly typing in the password of her friend, she scrolled through the contacts. Landing on the one she needed, she quickly typed it into her own phone. 

Olivia was fully supportive of Denali’s dating life, she hadn’t met the girl she was hooked with yet, but judging any of the ramblings she had to hear daily, Denali was smitten. Yet her own health seemed not to weigh up to the prospects of another date and that was ridiculous to Olivia. She started to type out a message to the girl named Rosé. 

**_Hello, this is Olivia, Denali’s friend. She is not doing well, but she is insisting on coming tonight, because she doesn’t want to cancel your date. She is in an absolutely horrible state, she has slept for most of the day and she’s running a fever. I can’t let her go out like this. I am trying to convince her to reschedule, but she won’t listen to me, maybe you can help?_ **

When the message was sent, Olivia focused on making Denali her favorite soup. When she was slowly stirring the pot, a message came in. 

**_Hi! Omg, are u serious? Text me your address and I will come to her, she doesn’t have to come out tonight._ **

Olivia smiled to herself, she knew she had done the right thing. As for Rosé, she sounded like a keeper, immediately wanting to accommodate the slight inconvenience. 

She quickly replied to the text and shot another one to Tina, asking if she could come over tonight, because she wanted to give Denali some space. Tina answered almost immediately that Olivia was very welcome. 

With the soup finally done, she grabbed a bowl and put it in front of Denali, gently waking her up. “I made some soup, please be careful it’s still hot.” Denali gave her an appreciative smile and sat up, wrapping herself tightly in the blanket and taking the bowl in her hands. 

“What time is it?” Denali asked between blowing into the steaming bowl. 

“Almost six o’clock.”

“I should go get ready soon, don’t want to make her wait.” 

“First eat your soup girl, you said the date was at eight o’clock right?” Olivia asked with a secretive smile. Denali didn’t notice the scheming eyes of her friend. Instead she nodded her head as she ate another spoonful of soup. 

Olivia herself did need to get ready though, Rosé was supposed to be here in 30 minutes as they agreed on text. Denali was probably not ready yet for Rosé and herself to meet otherwise she would have suggested that already. Walking into her bedroom, she threw on a cute black dress and some heels. Her hair looked rather okay already and the makeup she had put on this morning, just needed a little touch up. She was freshly changed and ready to go within 20 minutes. 

“I am heading out, Tina and I are gonna hit the bars tonight!” She announced to Denali, who had finished her soup and was now watching a rerun of Golden Girls, Denali’s feel good show. 

“Have fun, I am gonna get ready now!” Denali waved her friend off. 

***

When Rosé had received the message from Denali’s friend she had chuckled to herself. The stubbornness of her date was just adorable. But the friend, Olivia, had been right. If she was sick I wasn’t a good plan to go out together. The decision to ask for the address had quickly been made though, she had been looking forward to seeing Denali all week. What if she was sick? Rosé could take care of her, making sure she had a good night while she rested. 

Rosé found herself standing in front of the apartment building exactly at half past seven. Olivia had asked to come earlier, so she could be there before Denali would have gone all out and started to get ready. Rosé in her turn had asked Olivia to keep quiet that she would come over, so Denali had a little surprise. She rang the doorbell, fiddling with the box of chocolates in her hands. Chocolate was a comfort food right? 

***

When the apartment buzzer rang Denali startled, she had drifted off into a dreamless sleep again. Disoriented by the fever and the headache that accompanied it, she opened her eyes. She remembered that Olivia had already gone out a few minutes earlier, so that meant she had to get up. She stumbled over to the intercom and answered, “Hello?”

“Hello this is the nurse you’ve asked for, I am here to make you feel better.” Denali immediately recognized the voice of Rosé, she smiled to herself. How the hell did she know she was sick? She decided to play with the schtick. 

“I am sorry, but I don’t think I qualify for home care yet,” she tried to hide the smile in her voice. “I believe you have the wrong house.” 

“It’s me Rosé, silly!” Rosé answered. Denali audibly laughed, while pressing the button to unlock the front door. 

“Well come in, third floor to the left.” 

“Okay!”

Denali glanced into the mirror that hung in their hallway, she definitely looked like shit. This wasn’t how she wanted Rosé to see her, but she was already in the building. Plus the fact that she already knew she was sick somehow baffled her. She opened her front door, while waiting for Rosé to arrive, standing there wrapped in her blanket with her hair sticking to her forehead from all the sweating she had done because of the fever she was having. It mustn't have been a pretty sight. Nevertheless, Rosé smiled brightly and widely when she saw her standing in the doorway. 

“Hey beautiful.” Rosé said when she stepped into Denali’s hallway. “Your friend texted me you were being stubborn about coming out tonight.” 

“Wait, Olivia texted you?” Denali sounded surprised. 

“Yeah, she told me you didn’t want to reschedule because you are sick, so I came over here.” Rosé held out the box of chocolates for Denali to take, “I’ve brought you some comfort food.” 

Denali smiled, this was the cutest gesture someone had ever made. She looked at Rosé, who stood a bit awkwardly in her hallway, a half smile on her lips. Holding out a box of chocolates.

“You are the best.” Denali mumbled, she took the box gratefully and stepped in front of Rosé, enveloping her in a hug. Rosé hugged her back tightly, slightly rocking her from side to side. 

“Anyway, I am here to take care of you, baby.” Rosé mumbled into Denali’s hair. “Let’s get you back to the couch and rest, because you feel awfully hot.” Denali let herself be led into her own apartment. Together they settled on the couch, Denali still wrapped in her thick blanket and Rosé right next to her. 

“I am so glad you’re here,” mumbled Denali. “And Liv was right, I totally would’ve come out tonight, because I missed you this week.” She looked at Rosé’s face, trying to judge her reaction at the small confession that had slipped out. Rosé smiled down at her, genuine admiration in her eyes. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Rosé wrapped her arms around Denali and pulled her closer. “But you could’ve said something, I would have understood.” Adding it as a whisper into Denali’s her, she lightly pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“I guess so.”

“In sickness and health, Nali.” 

Together the two girls spent their night on the couch, watching Golden Girls. Rosé made sure Denali had everything she needed and wanted, because for Rosé, Denali was everything she could ever need. 


End file.
